Broken strings
by Mieri
Summary: Almost AU! (AlvinxJude) SPOILER! It's set after the suppossed death of Milla, when Jude and Leia go to Hamil and stay there for some time. Jude is broken and doesn't want to know anything about Alvin, Alvin on teh other hand wants to be with him, he missed him for an unknown reason.


This is my first ff of ToX, sorry if they are OOC, i tried my best! I've been playing this game and i loved all of the cahracters, especially Jude and Alvin, hence why i wrote about them x'D Maybe in the future i will write a ff of Gaius x Wingul, i love those two too

Well, i will stop my ramblings now! I hope you enjoy! : D

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a sunny day at Hamil, not a cloud in view but at the heart of some it was a cloudy and dark day. Leia was at the kitchen of one of the abandoned houses doing something for Jude. She knew he wouldn't eat it but she tried it anyway.

She was desperate, she didn't know what to do to make the boy eat or to react to something. At the moment Jude seemed lifeless and she could understand why, because as him she was sad because they had lost a great friend, Milla. But she knew too that wasn't all that it was. Jude was sad for something else as well.

That day Jude did not only lose a friend, he lost an important person as well and Leia knew it, even if it pained her to see the person she loved look at other with those eyes. She wasn't fooling herself she knew from the very beginning that Jude changed and that he no longer looked at her like he used to, now Jude had other person to look at. But it didn't sad Leia because she knew that that person will make his childhood friend happy or so she thought.

-ooOoo

After arriving to the shore the five of them, Alvin stood and looked down at them. He seemed angry. Jude stood and looked at Alvin wondering what was wrong with the brunet; he offered an apologetic smile and was about to talk when he was cut off by said man.

"You can save it. I don't care about what a damm _brat _can say to me" he spat.

Jude was dumbfounded "A-alvin…?" he didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never spoken to him in such a harsh way before.

Leia stood in the middle each of her hands at her sides "You don't have to talk to him like that!"

Alvin laughed dryly "Calm down, lady. I just spoke what I thought" he then turned to Jude whom was almost balling his eyes out.

Jude spoke "Do you really _mean_ it? Do you dare to swear that we don't mean anything to you, Alvin!?" he demanded an explanation. His words came out with rage, his fists tightening.

"Yes" Alvin said calm. Everyone turned to look at him, their eyes wide open trying to register what they've been told.

Elize looked sad "Y-you are saying that you don't like us?" she asked softly.

Alvin looked at her with a smug expression "_Like? _I'll rather say I hate you all"

Jude couldn't contain himself anymore, his fist made contact with Alvin's face "Get out of my sight, you bastard!" he yelled, his voice shaking almost in the verge of crying.

Leia came to stop him from hitting Alvin again "Jude, what are you doing?" Jude looked at her briefly and then just hung low his head, not wanting to look at them.

Leia glared at Alvin "C'mon, sweetheart, don't look at me like that. I'm sure that deep down you all knew the truth"

Jude began to walk away from there, from them; he couldn't bring himself to look at Alvin again. He was beyond repair now, and with Milla gone he had no one to ask for help now. Milla had been his confessor, she knew about the boy's crush and she cheered on him.

Leia looked at Jude and then at Alvin. She couldn't unravel what Alvin was thinking at all, she thought that he too looked at Jude sometimes with eyes full of love and caring, but she couldn't see what was hiding on there now. She shook her head and rushed after Jude, she couldn't let the boy alone now.

Alvin looked at Jude's retreating form with a bitter smile and then he noticed that Rowen and Elize were still there with him. He looked the other way.

Rowen sighed "I don't know why you are doing this?"

Alvin smiled bitterly "Like if you could understand, old man"

Elize tugged Rowen's shirt "I want to go. I don't want to be with him" she said looking angry at Alvin.

Rowen ruffled her hair "Very well, lady Elize"

He took Elize's small hand and left, letting behind a mercenary. Alvin stood there until he couldn't see any of the ones once he called friends. Once again he was pushing away the people he cared about but he was this way and he couldn't change it. But what hurt him the most is the face Jude made when the youngest hit him, upon seeing such a saddened and broken expression Alvin swore he could feel his stoned heart broking. That boy had been able to break through his defenses and now he was paying the price.

Alvin couldn't deny from the very beginning there was some kind of force that drew him towards Jude. The boy was kind and tried to help as much people as he could no matter what and that was something that picked up his curiosity. He wondered why someone will want to help others without receiving something in exchange and even he voiced out this same question to Jude once they were alone at the inn.

-ooOoo

_Jude was preparing the bed to lay in when Alvin entered the room. The young boy smiled at the mercenary warmly and the other returned it a smirk._

_"Jude, can I make you a question?" the older one said._

_Jude sat at the edge of the bed and nodded "Sure"_

_Now the question seemed stupid but he still wanted to know the reason "So, why do you help people without asking nothing in return?" he eyed the boy whom chuckled softly._

_"I help them because I want to and besides if you ever were in need of anyone help wouldn't you like to meet someone whom will help you without asking anything in return. In the end I'm just doing something that I will like others do for me" the boy responded calmly and then the teen shrugged "But Alvin I'm not as good as you think I am" he responded never meeting Alvin's eyes._

_And then he turned around and lay down on the bed, covering himself with the covers and letting Alvin speechless. What could had Jude meant with that? Not as good as he thought the boy was? Alvin was left confused with the words the teen spoke and that night he barely slept._

-ooOoo

Leia wasn't the best of cookers but she tried her best, she cooked Jude's favorite food. She smiled when she saw how well it looked and tasted and then she went to bring it to Jude.

When she was at the door she heard muffled cries coming from the room, she let the food and rushed to see if Jude was okay. The boy was twisting and kicking the sheets out of the way in his sleep while muttering something inaudible for her. She gently stroked Jude to awake him and it worked.

Jude eye's opened softly, he was sweating badly and he still was finding it hard to breath. He looked around and saw a frantic and distressed Leia besides him and he smiled softly. He stroked the girl's head and she started to cry, Jude got scared by that, it was so sudden that it caught him off guard.

"Leia what's wrong?" he asked worried.

She looked up, her eyes were full of tears "You finally smiled" she looked like a burden has been lift from her shoulders.

Jude's eyes softened "I'm sorry. I won't do it again" he said softly.

Leia shook her head "Not need to apologize, you just needed time and finally you are you again" she smiled happily.

"Leia, how is everyone?" Jude asked not meeting her eyes.

She knew he wanted to know if she heard anything about Alvin "Elize and Rowen are worry sick about you. We could go visit them" she said.

Jude nodded "Yeah, sure" and then his stomach growled causing the boy to blush and her to laugh "But before, could I eat?"

She chuckled "Of course"

She went out to grab the food she left forgotten and brought it back for Jude. This time the boy ate everything, not letting any leftover, he was very hungry. Once done he looked at Leia whom nodded knowing that the boy was already ready to leave the place.

They left and went right towards Sharilton. Jude didn't speak a word in all the trip, Leia didn't press much into it, she knew that no matter how much Jude pushed himself forward he was still not ready but as always Jude put a face on.

Once there Elize lunged at Leia, the small girl had missed them a lot and she was so happy to see their friends back. And like always Teepo bite Jude's face, really happy to see the boy back to usual. Rowen bowed and smiled at the kid's antics.

Jude took Teepo from his face and sighed, he really had missed being with them. This felt like if he was travelling with them again but a bit different, something was missing, better say _someone_. Upon remembering it he felt a pang at his heart, he shook his head and looked at the girls whom eyed him worriedly, he offered a weak smile to reassure the girls that he was fine.

Elize bought it but Leia and Rowen didn't, the boy wasn't okay yet and they knew. Leia knew Jude so well that could see through the mask the boy tried to wear, and Rowen had so much experience that he already saw this before, but any of them said anything, Jude should be the one to come to them and the boy didn't seem to be ready.

Jude was trying his best to appear to be fine, the last thing he wanted was to worry them even further than he already did. He had to start to live normally, he couldn't stay all day sobbing, life was long and someday he will be able to look back and explain this without feeling as hurt as he was.

Jude looked at Elize smiling warmly, he ruffled her hair and she blushed slightly "Elize, do you want to come to take a walk?" he asked her.

She nodded shyly "Yes, I want to go with you"

Jude smiled and looked at the others "Then I will take this lovely lady with me"

Leia smiled warmly "Okay, I will stay here with Rowen then"

"We will be back later" Jude said.

Elize and Jude left the house and went to the small shops that were on the city. Jude stopped in a particular one which had a lot of accessories, he looked upon them, they looked like the pendant Milla gave as a token of their friendship. Elize realized what Jude was looking at and she remembered that Milla made a pendant here with a small ball of glass.

"Milla made here your pendant" she said and smiled remembering it. She missed her like everyone.

"Eh?" Jude was caught off guard by her statement.

She looked at him and pointed at his pendant "She did it here"

Jude nodded understanding what she meant "I see"

They kept walking making small conversation about everything they saw. Jude bought her a cute pendant that Elize had been eyeing for a long time. She blushed and thanked him. And when they decided it was time to go back they were stop frozen in spot by a familiar voice. Elize was the first to turn and look at that person, and after a while Jude turn reluctantly but he never met the gaze of the other person.

"It's been awhile" he said with a smirk on his face.

Jude's fists tightened "What do you want, Alvin?"

He went to do as always, he was about to put his arm around Jude's neck when the young boy smacked his hand away "Not need to be so cold, honored student" he laughed half-heartedly.

Jude turned to look at Elize ignoring him "Let's go back, it's getting late and a lot of _unwanted _people is coming out"

And she just nodded feeling the tension surrounding both men. Alvin sighed and followed them. Jude was already losing it. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the fake mask that Alvin always wore. He wasn't ready to face the man that had shattered him.

And when they arrived at the plaza in front of Driselle's house Jude couldn't take it anymore, he turned around and glared at the man. It was the first time he looked at him since he appeared and Alvin didn't expect such a cold stare, filled with hatred towards him, it was harsh for the man but he expected as much.

"Stop it!" Jude yelled. His face red in anger.

"C'mon, no need to be so mad" Alvin said with a smug smirk.

Jude closed tight his eyes because he knew if this kept going he would cry "Get out! No one wants to see you again"

Alvin felt his heart constricting. It was a first for him and was left speechless. He was thankful that the other had listened to Jude's outburst and had come out of the house. He looked at them with an apologetic look and the others looked at him and at Jude.

Jude made a sudden jerk and rushed in the house, not wanting to know why the man was here, he couldn't bare to look at him. He felt like was crashing again and he couldn't let himself get even more destroyed than what he already was.

Alvin looked at Jude's retreating back once again but this time he couldn't stand and watch the kid to walk away from him. He started to go after him but he was soon stopped by Leia and Rowen whom stood in the way. Leia gave him a hard look, she didn't like that Alvin was back or that he was trying to talk to Jude, he had already caused enough damage to his friend and she couldn't tolerate it any longer.

Alvin looked at them with a stern expression "Please step aside. I need to talk to Jude"

"So, you can hurt us again? To throw us? To betray us? So, you can destroy what is left of Jude!?" she shot back in the verge of crying "I'm sorry but I won't let you pass"

Alvin stepped backwards, he hadn't known he had caused such a pain to the boy "I…"

Leia gave him a harsh look and Rowen decided to step in, he could see that the man was lost "Alvin, may we know why you came back after your _harsh_ words?" he asked calmly.

"So, he can do the same, he loved it—" Leia was cut off.

"NO" Alvin yelled. It was the first time the man had ever raised his voice. He looked down "I just want to do things right" he spoke softly.

Leia turned around "Why _now_? Why didn't you come sooner?" she gritted her teeth.

Alvin rubbed his hair "I'm sorry_, okay?_ What it matters is that I came, no?" he sighed tiredly "I came to ask for a second chance. I promise there won't be any lies, any betrayals. I won't ran away and I will earn and gain all your truth"

Leia turned to already go back in "I won't stop you from trying but on one condition"

"Which is?" he asked hopeful.

She looked at him now fully "Never _ever_ get near Jude. You can try with us and all but if I see you trying to get near him I swear that I'll end with you" she said sternly.

"But…I…." Alvin didn't know what to say. He came back because he missed them all but he especially missed the young boy for an unknown reason.

"If you can't do it, go back from where you came" she spoke harshly.

Alvin sighed in defeated "Fine"

"Good, now I'm going in to see how Jude is" she said and rushed in.

Rowen patted his back "Don't worry, she will come around. Leia has seemed really overprotective over Jude, and after all what happen it's understandable" the old man sighed.

Alvin looked at him concerned "Was it that bad?"

Rowen offered a weak smile "Mister Jude had been trough a harsh time. As Leia has told us he wouldn't eat at all, he wouldn't talk, he wouldn't react to anything and all of the sudden he seems the same old Jude, but we know better. He is putting in a strong front, he is trying to pick up the pieces" he explained.

"Was it…. _me?"_ Alvin asked, the guilty present in his tone.

Rowen looked down "I don't know, but you were a really harsh blow for him. He needed you and you gave your back to him when he asked for help"

Those words felt like a stab to his already hurt heart. Jude had needed him and he had turned his back on the boy. He was asking for help and Alvin didn't move a finger, he just put the youngster even further down. And then Alvin remembered the conversation he had with Jude at the inn.

_If you ever were in need of anyone help wouldn't you like to meet someone whom will help you without asking anything in return._

The boy had done so much for him and when he stretched out his small hand for help Alvin cruelly pushed aside and left, letting a lost and confused Jude _alone_. Now he understood why the boy couldn't stand him, if he was him it would probably be the same or even worst.

Alvin laughed bitterly. Elize eyed him "Why are you laughing? Are you happy?"

Alvin shook his head and looked at the small girl in front of him "No, I'm not"

The girl tilted her head in confusion "Then why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at how stupid I can't get" the man explained.

Elize didn't seem to still understand the man's words, so she let it aside "Alvin?"

"Hmm?" the man responded.

She looked down "Are you going to stay to be _friends _with us?"

Alvin kneeled at her level and stock out his pinky finger "I promise"

She smiled happily and nodded accepting the man finger "Okay, I will be watching you"

"Thanks, little lady" Alvin said with a sad smile. Elize blushed and went in.

Rowen looked at her little figure going in "Would you like to stay? This door's house is always open for an old friend"

Alvin smirked "Thanks, old man"

* * *

Well, what do you think? Should i continue or drop it?

Thanks for reading!


End file.
